Hayasan Geri
Hayasan Geri byla jedním z lidských Jediů v době Mandaloriánské a Občanské války rytířů Jedi. 'Životopis' Prolog Narodila se na planetě jménem Aargau. Její matka Elena se živila jako prostitutka v jednom z těch lepších podniků s názvem Zářící hvězda. Otcem se stal bezejmenný mladík, který se v noci se svými přáteli opil a byl jimi zatažen právě do těchto končin. S největší pravděpodobností byla chtěné dítě, vždyť v opačném případě by těhotenství bylo velmi lehce zabráněno, případně uměle přerušeno. Hayasan se v tomto podniku neměla nijak špatně. Ostatní „tety“ (kolegyně Eleny) se k ní chovaly více než pozorně. Ne že by všechny byly bezdětné, nicméně Hay ostatní děti převyšovala svou roztomilostí, nad níž se rozplýval každý příslušník ženského rodu. Když byla Hayasan stará asi rok a půl, tak na svět přibyl její bratříček Murrough. Jestli-že Hayasan byla velmi roztomilá, tak Murrough v roztomilosti trhal pomyslné rekordy. Elena i ostatní „tety“ se začaly zabývat „Murroušíčkem“ a o Hay už nejevily tolik zájmu. Když měla dva roky, tak se na Aargau nacházel jistý mistr Jedi Cathal T´arjan, byl zde na jedné ze svých, takřka bezvýznamných, misí. Shodou okolností se ocitl právě v podniku Zářící hvězdy (jakožto pacifista se tam místo boje s pašeráky prostě schoval). I někdo méně nadaný by vycítil z Hay i Muroušíčka Sílu a když to test midichlorianů potvrdil, tak by se teoreticky nemělo nic řešit… ale Elena se svého syna odmítla vzdát. Neslyšela na lepší budoucnost, pomoc Republice, vážené postavení… Nic z toho ji neobměkčilo, proto s ní její syn zůstal a neodcestoval s T´arjanem na Coruscant. U Hayasan tomu však bylo jinak. U ní matka nakonec svolila. Leč v branži se pohybovala opravdu velmi dlouho a byla zvyklá, že za všechno se platí. Proto dala T´arjanovi na výběr. Buď s ní stráví celou noc, nebo vysolí opravdu velký počet kreditů. On bez nejmenšího váhání zvolil kredity. Od té doby se o Hayasan v Chrámu říká, že je bezesporu nejdražším dítětem, které tam za posledních cca sto let přišlo. Už při svém příchodu dokázala vzbudit pozornost hysterickým záchvatem, který předvedla, když jí omylem rozšlápli zelené chrastítko. Nedala se utišit ani mluvícím medvídkem, blikající replikou světelného meče natož dlouhovlasou zpívající panenkou. Řvala tak dlouho, dokud nebyl prohledán každý kouteček a nenašlo se chrastítko podobné barvy i tvaru. Kapitola první – youngling Ještě v necelých čtyřech letech byla zařazena do klanu Katarny, který tehdy vedla jistá Xi Ling, především pro svou nadměrnou živost a možná i trochu rychlejší psychický i fyzický vývoj, než tomu bylo u dětí jejího věku běžné. Do svých šesti let se od svých vrstevníků chováním příliš nelišila. Tedy až na to, že byla více ukřičená, více se s ostatními rvala a vyvolávala rozmíšky. Co se studia týče, tak vždy patřila mezi ty lehce nadprůměrné. Jiné to bylo v momentě, kdy začala trénovat boj se světelným mečem. Zapadla do horšího průměru. thumb|left|Úderná jednotka klanu v čele s HayOkolo sedmých narozenin začala mít dost otravný zvyk (tedy hlavně pro mistry, kteří ji měli na starost). Strašně ráda chodila na průzkumy Chrámu. A takový průzkum je celkem na nic, když vám za záda dýchá nějaký hlídač. Takže se napřed začala vykrádat jen v noci, ale později i během dne. Samozřejmě, že hlavně mistryně Ling se snažila být hodně na pozoru, ale neměla na starosti jen Hayasan, která se pomalu, ale jistě, stávala přebornicí ve zdrhačském umění. Dalším milníkem v jejím životě byly desáté narozeniny. Den před nimi totiž dokázala úplně poprvé utéct z prostoru Chrámu a asi čtyři hodiny bloumat po ulicích Coruscantu sama. Je samozřejmé, že po zjištění této skutečnosti byli povoláni do zbraně i mistři, kteří se za normálních okolností s younglingy nestýkají. A mezi ně patřil i T´arjan. A byl to právě on, kdo ji našel v jedné zapadlé putyce, jak s otevřenou pusou hledí na vystoupení polonahé tanečnice. Určitě ji nepochválil, nicméně když si vyslechl její zdůvodnění, proč musela tak narychlo a sama opustit Chrám, tak jej zaujalo do takové míry, že si ji po návratu vybral za padawanku. Její duchapřítomnost a originalita na něj dosti zapůsobila. Doufal, že z ní vychová excelentního diplomata. Není třeba zdůrazňovat, že jistá mistryně Xi Ling si velmi oddechla. Kapitola druhá – padawan ''T´arjanovské období'' Hayasan nikdy nebyla příliš poslušná. Ale nyní si v podstatě začala dělat, co sama chtěla. Měla k tomu daleko více příležitostí Není možné spočítat, kolikrát naleštila chodbu před sálem, ve kterém zasedává Rada a díky níž se tak důstojní mistři dostávali do nedůstojných pozic, ve kterých leželi rozpláclí jak žáby na zemi. Jestli-že měl v této době nějaký wookiejský člen Řádu blechy, byla to rozhodně její práce. Když se se svým mistrem ocitla na misi, tak její největší zábavou v této době bylo dávat T´arjanovi pod zadek prdící balónek, sypat mu do postele svědící prášek, nechávat uprostřed jednání vybuchovat nejrůznější dělobuchy, pouštět před nic netušícího vyslance napodobeniny jedovatých tvorů…thumb|Hayasan zmožená děláním naschválů svému mistrovi T´arjanovi Je jasné, že žádný jiný mistr by jí ani desetinu toho netoleroval. Nicméně T´arjanovi se, ne bez jisté dávky škodolibosti, říkávalo „Dobráček“ a ani tato přezdívka plně nevystihovala jeho mírumilovnou povahu. Zabít třeba jen mouchu mu dělalo velké problémy, každému by nejraději dal všechno, co by chtěl a občas se s nějakým chudákem podělil i o vlastní plášť. Svou padawanku, i přes neustále se vršící stížnosti, nijak netrestal a doufal, že ona sama jednoho dne dostane rozum. T´arjan nebyl díky své povaze vysílán na nějaké ty mise příliš často. A tím, že měl na krku Hay, se toto číslo smrsklo na minimum. Zatímco doteď bylo Hayasanino chování minimálně otravné, tak ve dvanácti letech se stalo přímo nesnesitelné. Nebylo dne, aby něco někomu neprovedla. Do jejích čtrnácti let Rada uvažovala asi pětkrát, že bude přidělena k zemědělskému sboru. Ale na naléhání mistra T´arjana ustoupili. Krátce po oslavě čtrnáctého věku svého života byla po opravdu po dlouhé době společně se svým mistrem vyslána na jednoduchou misi, na které se údajně nedalo nic zkazit. Nicméně Hayasan jako obvykle strkala svůj čumák do věcí, po kterých jí nic nebylo. Odhalila tak drogový kartel ovládaný těmi nejvyššímu politiky. Nicméně mistr T´arjan uvěřil lžím několika vládních představitelů a to se mu stalo osudným. Byl pozván na jistý večírek, který měl oslavit zatčení těch „hlavních“ padouchů. Jeho padawanovi tam však přístup zamítli. Což bylo pro Hayasan štěstí, neboť jí to zachránilo život. Jejího mistra otrávili prakticky nezjistitelným jedem, bez chuti a zápachu, který účinkuje nejdříve za sedm dní po požití. A v momentě, kdy se začnou objevovat symptomy, je již pozdě na jakoukoliv léčbu. Dva dny po jejich návratu do Chrámu T´arjan umírá ve velkých bolestech. Hayasan je s ním až do konce. Od nikoho se nenechala vyhodit, a když pokousala jednoho rytíře, který ji chtěl odvést, tak ji nechali být. Poprvé před Radou Hayasan bylo sotva dvanáct let, když poprvé musela čelit následkům svých činů. Společně s několika přáteli si vzali na mušku padawana Matta Aidana, se kterým měla Hayasan spory už jako youngling. Kromě toho, že ho přepadli, posmívali se mu a uráželi ho, tak ho také dotáhli do jednoho z nepoužívaných skladišť (které se později stalo ilegálním výčepem), svlékli ho a obarvili mu jisté partie na zeleno. Též se dostali do jeho datapadu, ze kterého stáhli jeho Osobní deník a s nepěkným komentářem ho rozeslali všem Aidanovým známým. Matta nakonec vysvobodil jeho mistr, který také trval na exemplárním potrestání všech zúčastněných. Chování Hayasan označil jako šikanu a dlouhodobé pronásledování (daleko od pravdy rozhodně nebyl). Tvrdil, že tento incident je pouze vyvrcholením tohoto týrání. Nicméně malá Hay tehdy před Radou projevila (falešnou) lítost, slíbila bezproblémové chování a měla veliké zastání ve svém mistrovi, který po dlouhých letech musel oprášit své vynikající diplomatické schopnosti. Hlavně díky němu nakonec schytala, společně se svými přáteli, jen měsíční službu v Archívu. Společně se tomu pak velmi dlouho smáli. Rada opět v akci Bezproblémové chování, které Hayasan tak usilovně slibovala, vydrželo jen několik málo desítek minut, ale znovu před Radu se dostala až za tři měsíce. Tentokrát v tom jela úplně sama. Ze skladu si „vypůjčila“ rychleschnoucí bravu na landspídry, kterou umístila do třídy, ve které se učili malí younglingové historii. S pomocí roznětky, časovače a tak dále sestrojila malou bombu, která vybouchla přesně, jak Hayasan chtěla. Smrtelně vyděsila sotva sedmileté děti, které byly rázem ohozené mixem zelené a modré barvy. Naštěstí však nepoužila původní plechovky a barvu přelila do sáčků, takže vzduchem nelítaly žádné šrapnely a nikdo nebyl zraněn. Možná by tento incident Rada ani neřešila, kdyby Hayasan neměla na svědomí další průšvihy, které byly v přímém kontrastu s jejím předchozím slibem. Před sbory ji nakonec zachránilo to, že se sama přiznala a postavila se ke svým svým problémům „čelem“. Zatímco doteď bylo Hayasanino chování minimálně otravné, tak ve dvanácti letech se stalo přímo nesnesitelné. Nebylo dne, aby něco někomu neprovedla. Do jejích čtrnácti let Rada uvažovala asi pětkrát, že bude přidělena k zemědělskému sboru. Ale na naléhání mistra T´arjana ustoupili. Krátce po oslavě čtrnáctého věku svého života byla po opravdu po dlouhé době společně se svým mistrem vyslána na jednoduchou misi, na které se údajně nedalo nic zkazit. Nicméně Hayasan jako obvykle strkala svůj čumák do věcí, po kterých jí nic nebylo. Odhalila tak drogový kartel ovládaný těmi nejvyššímu politiky. Nicméně mistr T´arjan uvěřil lžím několika vládních představitelů a to se mu stalo osudným. Byl pozván na jistý večírek, který měl oslavit zatčení těch „hlavních“ padouchů. Jeho padawanovi tam však přístup zamítli. Což bylo pro Hayasan štěstí, neboť jí to zachránilo život. Jejího mistra otrávili prakticky nezjistitelným jedem, bez chuti a zápachu, který účinkuje nejdříve za sedm dní po požití. A v momentě, kdy se začnou objevovat symptomy, je již pozdě na jakoukoliv léčbu. Dva dny po jejich návratu do Chrámu T´arjan umírá ve velkých bolestech. Hayasan je s ním až do konce. Od nikoho se nenechala vyhodit, a když pokousala jednoho rytíře, který ji chtěl odvést, tak ji nechali být. Všemi opuštěná thumb|left|Hay vyvádí skopičiny nejen se svým vzhledemPo smrti mistra T´arjana to již nebyla ta „stará“ Hayasan. Ačkoliv to tak na první pohled nevypadalo, měla ho opravdu velmi ráda. V podstatě přetrhala pouta i s těmi několika málo kamarády, které mezi padawany měla, zvážněla a i trochu dospěla. První měsíc po pohřbu neprovedla vůbec nic. V podstatě byla neustále zavřená u sebe v pokoji. Poté se interval jejích „srandiček“ podstatně ztenčil. Asi tak na jednu za týden a Rada neměla již důvod pro její vyloučení. To ovšem neznamená, že nebyla považována za neposlušnou a velmi nezodpovědnou. Do svých patnácti let se opravdu snažila. Pravidelně trénovala, meditovala, chodila na vyučovací hodiny, na výcvikových misích se chovala sice ne slušně, ale na druhou stranu nebyla to až zas tak velká tragédie, jaká by mohla být. I přes to si ji však žádný rytíř ani mistr nevybral. Rada v té době byla uprostřed Mandalorianských válek, takže řešení tohoto problému neustále odkládali. V patnácti letech rezignovala. Přestala pravidelně trénovat, na vyučování kašlala, našla si dokonce i sexuální vztah s padawanem Kachonem Gazlim a její „vtípky“ už nebyly ani k pláči. Její chování v rámci výcvikových misí se stávalo opět nesnesitelným. V podstatě vzdala snahu, že si jí vůbec někdo všimne. Žila si tak, jak chtěla a možná by ji už ani nevadilo, kdyby byla přemístěna do zemědělského sboru. Věděla totiž, že o ni nikdo nestojí, nikoho nepřekvapí, neohromí a ani nezklame. Vyzkoušela si, že i uprostřed Chrámu může být jakýkoliv Jedi sám. Také zjistila, že ne všechno v životě je automatické, neměnné a stabilní. Tato zkušenost ji ovlidnila do konce jejích dní, kdy dokázala ocenit spoustu maličkostí a užívat si třeba jen chvilkového klidu a štěstí. V této době se kamarádila s takovým tím padawanským "odpadem" Chrámu, mezi nějž vlastně i patřila. Se svými společníky chlastala, občas i spala, kradla, pašovala alkohol. Jen jednomu se vyhýbala. Drogám. V podobném svinstvu opravdu nikdy nejela. Kdyby nakonec nepřišel Arij Siliin a z tohoto marastu ji nevytáhl, jistě by nakonec skončila v Zemědělských sborech, stejně jako naprostá většina členů té povedené partičky, z nichž každý měl vážné problémy a řešil je tímto, neefektivním a naprosto nevhodným, způsobem. Zachránce Siliin thumb|Hayasan při práci na elektrárně, QuellorZlom v jejím životě nastal v momentě, kdy byla poslána na vybombardovaný Quellor, pod velení jistého Arije Siliina, a ačkoliv tam bylo její pomoci třeba jako soli, tak její první setkání s mistrem Siliinem nedopadlo právě nejlíp. Byla arogantní, drzá a zralá na pár facek. Nelze se tomuto mistrovi tedy divit, když jí udělil svou první lekci, která možná byla trochu tvrdá, ale opravdu účinná. Celé toto dobrodružství nakonec dopadlo nečekaně, neboť právě Arij Siliin se stal jejím novým mistrem. Z Hayasan se tímto skutkem stal rázem jiný padawan. I když Siliinovi ze začátku nechtěla věřit a dokonce mu to i řekla, tak tuto svou nedůvěru velmi rychle překonala a upnula se na něj. Zašla dokonce tak daleko, jako ve svém životě nikdy před tím. Začala se při výcviku snažit, dělala, co mohla, aby jej nezklamala a v přítomnosti svého mistra se chovala jako velmi slušný a vychovaný padawan. Na druhou stranu, pár jejich zlozvyků zůstalo a projevují se hlavně v momentě, kdy ji Siliin nemůže kontrolovat. 'Osobnost a vlastnosti' Hayasan vždy byla velmi živá, což v kombinaci s velmi dobrou pamětí a jistou neúctou k nařízením, byl zdroj jejích největších problémů. Už jako dítě potřebovala zhruba poloviční čas k tomu, aby se naučila danou látku, takže měla spoustu volného času, který potřebovala nějak zaplnit. Začalo to úsměvnými žertíky, které se postupem doby stávaly drsnějšími, překračovaly takovou tu čáru dětské hry a občas dokonce i ubližovaly ostatním. Bývala vždy velmi drzá, později také ironická až sarkastická. Před příchodem svého druhého mistra také dříve mluvila, než myslela.Uklidnila se až v momentě, kdy ji za svou žačku přijal mistr Siliin. Stala se rozvážnější, ovladatelnější a poslušnější. Vypěstovala si také cit pro zodpovědnost. Měla dobré herecké nadání, které uměla uplatnit.Bez větších problémů dokázala mlžit, jednu pravdu říct mnoha nejrůznějšími způsoby a díky tomu se dostat z nejednoho problému. Byla duchapřítomná, se smyslem pro detail, takže jednoduchým pozorováním a nasloucháním získala mnoho informací. Také ji jen tak něco nevykolejilo. Nad mnohé poznámky se dokázala relativně snadno povznést. Nicméně i toto byla spíše zásluha Siliina, než jí samé. I díky němu nakonec získala důvěru v Sílu a v sebe samu. Na druhou stranu v ní byla doslova vkořeněná nedůvěra v Radu a ve většinu ostatních mistrů. A tyto pochybnosti ji neopustily. O jejich slovech vždy pochybovala a nikdy je nepřijala jako dobře míněné rady. Jako pilotka byla ryze průměrná, sama se však pasovala do role úplné nešiky, neboť pilotování nesnášela. Na potkání každému vyprávěla historky, které je měly odradit od jakéhokoliv pokusu posadit ji za něco složitějšího, než byla speedrová motorka. Ještě jako youngling byla jednou umístěna do nádrže s bactou, ale kvůli chybné masce bactu vdechla a v podstatě se málem udusila. Od té doby má z těchto nádrží doslova hrůzu a je ochotná raději umřít, než se do nějaké nechat dobrovolně umístit. Je možné ji do nějaké dostat jen za pomoci fyzického násilí (pokud je tedy při vědomí). Za zmínku též stojí její velká záliba v nejnovějších módních trendech a trochu šíleném oblečení i vzhledu. 'Schopnosti' Kdyby nebyla Jedi, určitě by se uživila jako zlodějka. Bez větších problémů překonávala nejrůznější zámky a i díky své menší výšce a hubené postavě se pohybovala dosti nenápadně a hlavně potichu. Co se týče boje se světelným mečem, tak v této disciplíně nikdy neexcelovala. Ve své nejlepší formě se dokázala zařadit jen do horšího průměru, proto raději spoléhala na Sílu a blaster, než na světelný meč. Oficiálně se věnovala Makashi a Shien, nicméně díky jisté neuspořádanosti ve výuce to byl takový menší mix všech existujících forem. Sama tento svůj dosti osobitý styl nazývala jako formu VIII. - Mišmaš (nicméně nebyla to úplně pravda, neboť Siliin též používal Makashi, takže II. forma hrála v jejím konečném stylu převažující roli). Se Sílou však na tom byla mnohem lépe, než naprostá většina jejích vrstevníků, neboť v tomto směru byla velmi nadaná. Ovládala všechny běžné techniky s výjimkou léčitelství, v tomto oboru ji dokázal předstihnout i malý youngling. 'Světelné meče' thumb|left|První světelný mečPrvní světelný meč měl tmavě modrou čepel. Byl jednoduché konstrukce, nicméně svůj účel plnil velmi dobře. Byl stvořen přesně na míru druhé formě – Makashi, což se později ukázalo být pro Hayasan problémem, neboť ona měla k čistému Makashi stejně daleko, jako Sith k Jordimu Linxovi. Tento meč používala do svých osmnácti let. thumb|Druhý světelný mečJiž v šestnácti letech, krátce po svém návratu do Chrámu z Quelloru, začala pracovat na novém, trochu univerzálnějším, ale hlavně hezčím a výkonějším, který by přesněji odpovídal jejímu stylu. Jeho výroba trvala celé dva roky hlavně z důvodu složitého zdobení a jejímu váhání ohledně barvy čepele, která nakonec byla ?????. Na jeho kontrukci se však nepodílela sama. Využívala nejen rady svého mistra Siliina, ale též ostatních Jediů, kteří byli na světelné meče považováni za odborníky. Vnější krása meče totiž nemohla v žádném případě zastínit jeho výkon. thumb|left|Třetí světelný mečPozději se však ukázalo, že svůj druhý meč nemůže vylepšovat, právě kvůli tomu zdobení, které by musela sundat, což nepřicházelo v úvahu už jenom proto, že na něm pracovala po mnoho měsíců. Vylepšit první meč by zase bylo složitější, než postavit úplně nový, pro který se nakonec rozhodla. Barva čepele byla žlutá a jako jediný jej i pravidelně vylepšovala, takže přesně odpovídal jejím aktuálním schopnostem a potřebám. Jako jeden z mála Jediů u sebe Hayasan nosila dva meče, nikdy je však naráz nepoužívala. 'Důležité osoby' Arij Siliin Hayasanin druhý mistr, její obrovský vzor. Úcta a její vděčnost vůči němu dosáhla v průběhu několika málo prvních týdnů doslova astronomických výšin. Byl jediným tvorem v Chrámu, kterému by nezalhala, před nímž se snažila dávat si velký pozor na svou nevymáchanou papulu a pro nějž byla ochotná udělat prakticky cokoliv. Dokonce v jeho přítomnosti ani nemohla uplatnit své herecké nadání. I pouhé předstírání něčeho pro ni bylo značně obížné. Měla k němu daleko bližší vztah, než bývá obvyklé. Svou náklonnost dávala najevo malými pozornostmi, kterými svého mistra neustále zahrnovala. Ať už se jednalo o čokoládu, či snad o obyčejný úsměv. Hayasan do nějž též promítala svou představu otce, svěřovala mu své nejhlubší tajemství a brala ho i jako svého přítele, který jí tolik scházel. Matt Aidan Lidský rytíř, od younglingských let úhlavní nepřítel Hayasan. V dřívějších letech mu dělala ze života doslova peklo. Jednou měla být kvůli němu i přemístěna k Zemědělským sborům (po jednom obzvláště nepěkném incidentu, při kterém Matt skončil nahatý přivázaný ve skladišti s intimními partiemi obarvenými na zeleno), neboť to otravování přerostlo v regulérní šikanu. Po úspěšně složených rytířských zkouškách se však rovnováha vychýlila ve prospěch Matta, který využívajíc své fyzické převahy Hayasan občas tluče jako neposlušnou banthu. Ta si to samozřejmě nenechává líbit a úspěšně se snaží o jeho neustálé zesměšnění. Matt je vynikající bojovník, nicméně na úkor rozumových schopností. Obtížněji chápe některé souvislosti a obecně je trošku pomalejší než průměrný rytíř. Cathal T´arjan První mistr, jehož dobrota a laskavost byla pověstná, a kterou Hayasan bez skrupulí zneužívala a dělala mu svým nevhodným chováním ze života peklo. Absolutně ho nerespektovala. Svou chybu si uvědomila až po jeho smrti a snažila se ji napravit svým chováním vůči Siliinovi. Kachon Gazli Hayasanin první a poslední partner, s nímž měla společný pouze sex a nic jiného. Po osudném setkání se Siliinem si to však uvědomila a ihned po návratu z Quelloru se šla s Kachonem rozejít. Ten však byl rychlejší, a proto se rozešel on s ní, což mu Hayasan nemohla asi půl roku odpustit.Poté se stali kamarády, nikoliv však přáteli, neboť Hayasan, vzhledem k jejich společné minulosti, nepřipadalo nic bližšího vhodné a záměrně si udržovala odstup. Xi Ling Postarší mistryně, která Hayasan vychovávala do jejích desátých narozenin. V podstatě jí suplovala matku. Nicméně Hayasan s ní po jedenáctých narozeninách úmyslně přerušila kontakt, neboť s ní velmi divoce začala mávat nastupující puberta a Ling musela zamezit vysoce negativnímu ovlivnění jejích přátel, kteří byli ještě youngligny. Násilně tedy zamezila vzájemnému styku, což jí Hayasan dlouhé roky nemohla odpustit. Úderná jednotka klanu Katarny Jednalo se o celkem šest younglingů a asi do jedenácti let to také byli nejbližší přátelé Hayasan. Nicméně v té době chování Hay už začínalo být více než problematické, nehledě na to, že na rozdíl od svých kamarádů byla padawanem. Nakonec to dopadlo tak, že vzájemné styky byly násilně přerušeny, neboť mistryně Ling viděla v Hayasan nebezpečí pro další mladé Jedie. Poté, co se i ze všech jejích přátel stali padawani (kromě Itora, který byl přeřazen ke Vzdělávacím sborům), k obnovení kontaktu již nedošlo, protože Hayasan zcela iracionálně zanevřela i na ně. Kromě Hayasan do této skupinky patřili: Lared Verdel, Lodena Quail, Itoro Nyaughaug, Esspolgha Per’en a Tia’urn Rayom. Výskyt *Výcvik: Těžký den Quellorského obyvatele *Mise: Zásoby v ohrožení Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Ženy Kategorie:Nekompletní Stránky Kategorie:Starý Řád Jedi Kategorie:Padawani